The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting sheets of original and an apparatus for supplying recording sheets. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus for transporting a sheet of original to a predetermined portion of a contact glass in an image forming apparatus, and an apparatus for supplying a recording sheet on which an image of the original is formed.